Air Ambulance
The Buckingham Air Ambulance is an emergency helicopter in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and GTA Online. As the name implies, it's a medical rescue helicopter, being the aerial equivalent of the Ambulance. Description GTA Vice City Stories Like the Armadillo, the Air Ambulance is a relatively large helicopter that nevertheless possesses relatively good speed, with moderately steep pitches that help increase its acceleration at the expense of losing altitude faster. Like most service vehicles in GTA, it lacks a radio. During the creation of GTA Vice City Stories, the Air Ambulance was going to be made as the Coastguard Maverick but was cut after the alpha version. The Air Ambulance can be used to activate Air Rescue side missions, the airborne equivalent of the Ambulance's Paramedic side mission. Completion of the side mission will boast the player's maximum health. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Air Ambulance 'returns (unofficial name). In fact, it is a variant of the Police Maverick with different paintjob and decals, and not a separate vehicle as it was in Vice City Stories. The Air Ambulance has no purpose in the game and can only be found on certain helipads. Locations GTA Vice City Stories *On the helipad behind Ocean View Hospital in Ocean Beach, Vice City, after "From Zero To Hero". *On the roof of Schuman Health Care Center in Downtown, Vice City, after "From Zero To Hero". Grand Theft Auto V *On the two helipads at Central Los Santos Hospital in singleplayer and also sometimes in Online. * Can be seen flying around the Bolingbroke Penitentiary due to a glitch. *On the top of the Vinewood Police Station (Can sometimes spawn as a Police Maverick also). *On top of the Vespucci Canals hospital helipad (Online only). The most common place to find the ''Air Ambulance helicopter is at the Central Los Santos Hospital. Gallery AirAmbulance-GTAVCS-front.jpg|An Air Ambulance in GTA Vice City Stories. AirAmbulance-GTAV-LShospital.jpg|Side view of the Air Ambulance in GTA V Trivia * Both sides of the Air Ambulance's nose bear cursively written text. Due to the poor quality of its texture, the words are somewhat hard to identify. **"VCS - 911" is also written on both sides of the helicopter at the turbine engines. 911 is clearly referring to the main emergency number in the United States, but the "VCS" abbreviation, whether coincidental or not, is also a short form for GTA Vice City Stories' title. *Although the Air Ambulance does have non-driver seats, they are inaccessible (same goes for the Armadillo). So it is really only a one man vehicle. *Unlike Armadillo, the Air Ambulance has the same door sound as the low-grade cars, only with a higher pitch. *Despite the Air Ambulance appears in GTA V , it still refered as '''Police Maverick when entered. ** The reason for this is because the game actually considers the Air Ambulance as a Police Maverick with a different paintjob, and Rockstar hasn't made a separate vehicle. ** Due to this, there is a glitch that cause an Air Ambulance to spawn flying around the Bolingbroke Penitentiary instead of a normal Police Maverick. See also * The Armadillo, which shares the same body design as the Air Ambulance in Vice City Stories. * The Police Maverick, the Police variant. * The Police Helicopter and Helicopter in GTA III, also based on a Bell 412. * The Raindance, a medical rescue helicopter in GTA San Andreas. }} es:Ambulancia_Aérea fr:Air Ambulance pl:Air Ambulance Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Emergency vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham